Au nom de tous les siens
by Lilou0803
Summary: Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible, avait l'habitude de dire Sherlock, ce qui reste, aussi improbable que cela puisse être, doit être la vérité - Attention, spoiler:série 2, ép.3 -
1. John

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2 – Episode 3

* * *

><p><strong>Au nom de tous les siens<strong>

**ooo**

**JOHN**

Il y avait eu cette marionnette désarticulée, flottant silencieusement, comme suspendue dans l'air gris et froid du petit matin, semblable à un horrible et interminable ralenti orchestré par quelque metteur en scène diabolique.

Il y avait eu ce bruit innommable d'un corps qui s'écrase au sol, suivi d'un instant de silence irréel, uniquement troublé par le froissement des ailes des pigeons lacérant l'air, comme en écho d'autant de déchirures infligées à son âme.

Il y avait eu le vertige, le vide absolu, le néant qui l'avait englouti l'espace d'un battement de cœur.

Il y avait eu la douleur dans sa poitrine, la difficulté à respirer, les jambes qui se dérobaient et la lourdeur de la course.

Il y avait eu le choc, il y avait eu la chute. Il n'avait pas senti la douleur, elle n'était rien comparée à l'autre, celle qui continuait à le vriller impitoyablement au plus profond de lui-même.

Il y avait eu ce bourdonnement dans ses oreilles, cette rumeur diffuse qui allait en s'amplifiant, cette foule qu'il avait fallu écarter, et cette maudite pluie, acide et piquante, qui dégoulinait dans ses yeux et brouillait sa vision.

Il y avait eu cette longue forme immobile, étendue sur le trottoir, la tête auréolée d'une infâme flaque rouge que la pluie commençait déjà à diluer, ce poignet muet et inerte sous ses doigts, et puis soudain ce visage, presque épargné, une mèche poisseuse collée sur le front, et ces yeux clairs et fixes, dans lesquels ne se reflétait plus désormais que la grisaille du ciel.

Il y avait eu l'explosion aveuglante dans sa tête, le refus, et ces mains qui l'avaient écarté, soutenu, ces autres mains qui avaient soulevé le corps sans vie et l'avaient allongé sur une civière, avant de l'emmener dans les profondeurs sinistres du bâtiment.

Plus tard, il y avait eu Molly qui tentait de le réconforter au travers de ses propres larmes, il y avait eu la sensation d'une piqure, et puis il n'y avait plus rien eu.

Il avait repris conscience quelques heures plus tard. Molly était toujours là, mais malgré ses supplications, elle ne lui avait pas permis de le voir, il avait été trop choqué par la scène à laquelle il avait assisté, elle craignait qu'il ne supporte pas l'épreuve.  
>Ensuite, tout s'était enchainé très vite, la brève cérémonie, l'urne inhumée sous une simple stèle, et toute une vie résumée en deux mots : un prénom et un nom gravés en lettres dorées dans le marbre noir, toute une vie volatilisée, effacée de la surface de la terre en l'espace de deux jours. Seul le dernier carré des fidèles, Mrs Hudson, Molly, Lestrade, et lui étaient présents aux côtés de Mycroft. Il avait vaguement entendu ce dernier expliquer l'absence de sa mère, sa santé fragile n'ayant pas résisté au choc. Lorsqu'il lui avait tendu la main, il avait refusé de la serrer, il ne lui pardonnait pas la trahison qui avait inéluctablement scellé le destin de son frère, les mâchoires crispées, Mycroft s'était éloigné sans un mot, « Ice-man » était-il capable d'éprouver des remords ?<p>

Il avait pris une chambre dans le même hôtel minable qu'il avait quitté dix-huit mois plus tôt pour aménager dans l'appartement de Baker Street où il ne pouvait pas supporter de se retrouver désormais seul. La parenthèse s'était refermée, sa vie allait reprendre son cours exactement là ou elle s'était arrêtée un an et demi, une éternité, plus tôt.

Il s'était écoulé une semaine avant qu'il ait le courage d'affronter de nouveau la réalité en face.  
>Seul face a la stèle de marbre sombre, seule chose qui rappelait encore l'existence éphémère de celui qui avait su, malgré ou grâce à leurs différences, devenir plus qu'un simple ami, le complément indispensable qui avait redonné de la couleur à sa vie, il s'était révolté, il avait pleuré, supplié, puis il s'était résigné à affronter le vide qui serait désormais son quotidien. Il s'était raidi, il s'était retourné, et il s'était éloigné sans se retourner, il ne reviendrait pas, Sherlock n'était pas ici, il était dans le cœur et dans le souvenir de ses amis, mais certainement pas ici.<br>Pendant qu'il gagnait d'un pas décidé la sortie du cimetière, il ne pouvait empêcher les pensées obsédantes qui le hantaient depuis plus d'une semaine, de tourbillonner dans sa tête. Il avait respecté la volonté de son ami, mais lui, il ne pourrait jamais croire que Sherlock ait pu être un escroc et un mystificateur, il y avait une explication, il y a toujours une explication, et il allait la trouver, il **devait** la trouver… Même s'il ne savait fichtre pas par où commencer !

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.<strong>_


	2. Molly

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2 – Episode 3

* * *

><p><strong>MOLLY<strong>

Au cours des dernières heures, la réussite de la pièce grandeur nature qui était en train de se jouer avait entièrement reposé sur ses épaules, mais elle arrivait au bout de son rôle. Assise dans la pénombre, elle se préparait à jouer sa dernière scène en tant qu'actrice principale. Elle savait que de la réussite de cette scène dépendrait toute la suite de la partie mortelle qu'ils étaient tous, plus ou moins consciemment, plus ou moins volontairement, en train de disputer.

Amoureuse de Sherlock, elle l'était, hélas sans aucun espoir, depuis la première fois qu'elle avait croisé sa longue silhouette et son regard incisif, dans les couloirs de la morgue de St Barth's, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de prendre son poste d'assistante du médecin légiste. Ici, tous le considéraient comme une espèce d'extra-terrestre, de savant fou farfelu, un Dr Frankenstein des temps modernes aux méthodes si peu orthodoxes que beaucoup se demandaient comment il pouvait encore avoir accès aux locaux du service de médecine légale de l'hôpital. En y réfléchissant bien, d'ailleurs, personne n'aurait su dire au juste à quel titre il pouvait bien en disposer aussi librement... Mais ils étaient unanimes à reconnaitre ses capacités hors du commun qui, comme le disait Mike Stamford, l'auraient, en d'autres siècles, envoyé tout droit au bûcher.

Lors de leur dernière entrevue, la nuit qui avait précédé sa disparition, elle avait été bouleversée par son air triste, presque désemparé et le ton désabusé de sa voix. Bien entendu, elle n'avait pas exclu, sur le moment, qu'il puisse jouer la comédie pour lui faire accepter ce qu'il avait derrière la tête, cela n'aurait pas été la première fois, elle était loin d'être stupide et avait depuis longtemps compris le petit jeu auquel il se livrait avec elle. Mais, cette fois, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il n'aurait eu nul besoin de s'y prendre de cette manière. Un peu plus tôt dans la journée, elle lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il pouvait lui demander n'importe quoi sans plus avoir à feindre un quelconque intérêt pour sa personne. Puisqu'elle savait qu'il ne répondrait jamais à son amour, elle lui avait offert la seule chose qu'il ne pouvait refuser : son amitié inconditionnelle.

Non, il y avait autre chose ce soir-là, comme une fêlure dans la carapace dans laquelle il avait l'habitude de se réfugier, le besoin de partager un poids devenu trop lourd à porter tout seul, et c'était vers elle qu'il s'était tourné, elle qu'il avait appelée à son aide. Évidemment, elle était la mieux placée pour faire ce qu'il attendait d'elle, mais il n'était pas obligé de le lui demander de cette manière, avec une telle… humilité. Et elle en avait été profondément touchée. Même si elle se doutait bien qu'il avait laissé certaines choses dans l'ombre, elle faisait maintenant partie du complot.  
>Il lui avait conservé sa confiance, malgré sa trahison involontaire lorsque Jim avait tenté de l'utiliser contre lui, et elle lui avait juré de ne rien révéler à personne, et surtout pas à John. John dont la douleur lui faisait tant de peine. Mais cette fois, elle était bien décidée à ne rien faire qui puisse mettre Sherlock en danger, ou nuire de quelque manière que ce soit à son plan.<p>

Le sédatif qu'elle lui avait administré lui avait offert quelques heures de répit, et avait permis à la jeune femme de terminer la tâche dont elle avait été chargée. Maintenant, assise à côté du lit de John, elle laissait son esprit vagabonder, la voix grave et un peu voilée de Sherlock résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête « _j'ai besoin de toi_ ». Non, rien ni personne ne lui feraient jamais croire que cet homme ait pu n'être qu'un imposteur, sa confiance en lui resterait à jamais inébranlable.  
>John allait bientôt se réveiller, elle se raidit sur sa chaise, sa mission n'était pas tout à fait terminée, elle allait encore devoir lui faire du mal.<p>

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.<strong>_


	3. Mycroft

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2 – Episode 3

* * *

><p><strong>MYCROFT<strong>

Qu'étaient-ils exactement ? Frères ? Ennemis ? Frères ennemis ?

Frères ? De fait, oui ! Ils étaient frères en ce sens qu'ils avaient les mêmes parents, mais était-ce uniquement cela, être frères ? Partager quelques gènes, parce que le hasard vous avait fait naître dans la même famille ? Il était certain que pour Sherlock, John était beaucoup plus proche d'un frère que lui !  
>Ils n'avaient jamais rien partagé, de la manière dont deux frères sont censés le faire… ni sorties, ni loisirs, ni amis, que ce soit au féminin ou au masculin, ni larmes, ni fou-rires, ni aucune autre chose. Ils ne s'étaient jamais battus, n'avaient jamais été complices, ils n'avaient aucun goût en commun, sauf peut-être celui de la déduction.<p>

Il avait sept ans lorsque Sherlock était né, il se considérait déjà comme « un grand », et cela d'autant plus qu'il était intellectuellement très avancé pour son âge, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé à ce marmot qui lui enlevait une partie de l'attention et de l'admiration de ses parents. Pendant plus de dix ans, il l'avait le plus souvent ignoré, il méprisait son goût pour les récits d'aventures ou pour la musique, qui dénonçait un tempérament passionné et des émotions à fleur de peau… alors qu'il s'intéressait déjà aux intrigues complexes de la politique internationale, Sherlock rêvait de devenir pirate !  
>Lorsqu'il avait compris que les capacités mentales de son frère était au moins aussi grandes que les siennes, il avait, pour la première fois, ressenti l'ombre d'une émotion… Jalousie ?<p>

Tout avait changé à la mort de leur père. Sherlock s'était replié sur lui-même, il était devenu froid, distant et renfermé, il était capable de passer des heures, parfois des jours, sans adresser la parole à personne, il s'était peu à peu éloigné de tout ce qui pouvait ressembler à des amis, il s'était passionné pour des choses aussi différentes que la chimie ou l'étude approfondie des faits-divers, il s'était mis à la pratique des arts martiaux et autres disciplines qui lui permettaient d'exercer un contrôle total, aussi bien sur son corps que sur son esprit.

Sa mère avait fini par lui faire part de son inquiétude pour son cadet. S'ils avaient une chose en commun, c'était bien l'amour et le respect qu'ils portaient à leur mère, et Mycroft avait promis de veiller sur son frère. Sans toutefois préciser s'il avait l'intention de le faire de près ou de loin.

Ennemis ? On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire ça, même si Sherlock le considérait sûrement comme tel depuis qu'il avait découvert la faille qui était en train de le détruire et avait pris des mesures énergiques pour y remédier.  
>Lorsque l'inspecteur Lestrade lui avait téléphoné, ayant reconnu son nom, et surtout son prénom somme toute peu commun dans ceux du frère d'un jeune homme qu'il surveillait depuis quelques temps dans le cadre d'une enquête pour trafic de cocaïne, il était tombé des nues. La seule explication que Sherlock ait accepté de lui concéder pour son addiction était un « <em>je m'ennuyais<em> » laconique. Il n'était qu'un client occasionnel du dealer incriminé et grâce à l'intervention de Mycroft, son nom n'avait jamais figuré dans aucun rapport de police. Il avait accepté de suivre une cure de désintoxication, mais lorsque son frère avait tout révélé à leur mère, mais il lui en avait gardé une rancune tenace, non pour la cure, mais pour avoir brisé le cœur de la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Pour la deuxième fois de sa vie, Mycroft avait ressenti quelque chose qui ressemblait à une émotion… Remords ?

Frères ? Ennemis ? Il avait dit un jour à Watson que Sherlock le définirait certainement comme son « meilleur ennemi ». En s'éloignant du petit groupe qui s'attardait près de la tombe, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que pour la première fois, son frère et lui partageaient autre chose qu'une rivalité somme toute bien puérile, même si c'était peut-être un peu par la force des choses. Et cette complicité nouvelle lui apportait un frisson indéfinissable… Excitation ?

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.<strong>_


	4. Lestrade

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2 – Episode 3

* * *

><p><strong>LESTRADE<strong>

Saurait-on jamais ce qu'il s'était réellement passé sur ce toit ? Que Moriarty se soit volontairement donné la mort, il n'y avait absolument aucun doute à ce sujet, les légistes, Anderson compris, étaient formels à ce sujet, Sherlock n'y était absolument pour rien. Alors pourquoi diable avait-il fait ça ? Pendant un court instant, lorsqu'il avait appris les évènements de St Barth's, il avait failli douter, et si c'était vrai, si cet homme que tous considéraient encore comme un génie seulement quelques jours auparavant, n'avait jamais été qu'un imposteur ?

Mais non, Il y avait près de sept ans maintenant qu'il connaissait Sherlock, depuis, il n'avait jamais cessé de l'observer, et son regard sur lui n'avait cessé d'évoluer, passant du mépris affiché à quelque chose qui ressemblait à un certain respect plus ou moins avoué.  
>Au départ, il l'avait uniquement considéré comme le petit frère privilégié de l'homme de l'ombre aux pouvoirs presque illimités, dont il avait fallu « couvrir » les frasques. Sherlock n'était pas un trafiquant, il ne s'était fait du mal qu'à lui-même, une cure de désintoxication librement consentie lui avait évité les ennuis avec la police et la justice. Contrairement à toutes les statistiques, il avait tenu bon, il n'avait jamais replongé.<p>

Lestrade, chargé de le tenir discrètement à l'œil et de faire des rapports réguliers à Mycroft, avait très rapidement été démasqué par son gibier. Il lui avait désormais rendu régulièrement visite au grand jour, et une sorte de pacte de non agression réciproque s'était établi entre eux, Sherlock s'était découvert une passion pour l'investigation policière, et ils passaient de longs moments à parler « boutique ». La volonté et les capacités hors normes du jeune homme avaient peu à peu eu raison de ses préventions, et l'avaient finalement convaincu de le laisser occasionnellement « se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas » pour reprendre les critiques de ses collègues.

Il avait fini par éprouver, sans rien en laisser transparaitre, une sorte de tendresse quasi paternelle pour ce « pauvre petit garçon riche, surdoué et incompris » qui ne voulait surtout rien devoir à son frère, préférant végéter pendant des années dans un meublé bon-marché de Montague Street, alors qu'il aurait pu se prélasser sans trop se préoccuper des considérations matérielles, dans un appartement luxueux de Chelsea ou de Belgravia. Il l'avait encouragé à obtenir sa licence de détective privé, sans laquelle il ne pouvait l'associer à aucune enquête et en était rapidement venu à le consulter assez régulièrement, bientôt imité par d'autres collègues d'abord réticents, mais très vite convaincus par les résultats obtenus.  
>Bien entendu, Sherlock était loin de faire l'unanimité parmi les forces de police, et tous n'éprouvaient pas la même considération pour ses capacités hors du commun. En tête de ses détracteurs, Anderson, le légiste, et le sergent Sally Donovan qui le qualifiait de sociopathe et l'appelait ouvertement « le taré ». Ces deux là en particulier avaient du faire face à maintes reprises à ses sarcasmes et à son esprit acéré, et lui vouaient une haine tenace.<p>

Lorsqu'ils étaient allés exposer leurs soupçons au superintendant en chef, Lestrade n'avait rien pu faire pour le défendre, et il avait bien été obligé d'obéir à son supérieur lorsqu'il lui avait ordonné d'aller l'arrêter. Tout ce qu'il avait pu faire, c'était de téléphoner à John pour les prévenir de leur arrivée, Sally avait connu son instant de triomphe lorsque, sur ordre supérieur, il avait passé les menottes à Sherlock qui pourtant s'apprêtait à les suivre de son plein gré. Voir John boxer le superintendant avait été le seul point positif de cette lamentable opération.

Au fond de lui, personne ne pourrait jamais l'empêcher de continuer de croire à l'intégrité du jeune homme, ni de lui garder sa confiance, et ni son suicide, ni sa confession « in extremis » n'arriveraient jamais à le convaincre qu'il avait tort.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.<strong>_


	5. Mrs Hudson

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2 – Episode 3

* * *

><p><strong>MRS HUDSON<strong>

Elle était en colère. Elle n'avait jamais été autant en colère. Contre lui, contre John, contre le monde entier. Elle s'en voulait, aussi, il avait changé, ses dernier temps, même s'il essayait de ne rien laisser paraître, il semblait préoccupé, presque triste, bien loin de l'espèce de jubilation indécente dont il faisait preuve habituellement au début d'une nouvelle affaire. Elle se disait qu'elle aurait du être plus attentive, mais qu'aurait-elle pu faire? Et puis il y avait eu tous ces bruits qui avaient couru… Ils n'avaient pas le droit de dire du mal de son petit, et John qui était parti s'installer à l'hôtel ! C'était tellement injuste !

Elle n'avait jamais eu d'enfant, et aujourd'hui, elle venait d'en perdre deux à la fois. Le suicide de Sherlock l'avait anéantie, elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait pu faire une chose pareille, et encore moins qu'il avait pu mentir à tout le monde pendant autant de temps. Elle le connaissait depuis des années, elle savait, elle, qu'il n'était pas comme ça, et quoique l'opinion publique puisse penser, elle continuerait à croire en lui. Indéfectivement.

John venait la voir régulièrement, mais il avait quitté l'appartement qu'il partageait naguère avec Sherlock, et elle s'était retrouvée toute seule.  
>Pendant dix-huit mois, ils lui avaient donné la famille dont elle avait toujours rêvé, ses deux gamins turbulents et excentriques, et elle avait adoré le tourbillon de folie dans lequel ils avaient fait basculer sa petite vie jusque là si tranquille, si banale, si monotone. Le silence était retombé sur le 221 Baker Street, mais même si Mycroft Holmes n'avait pas continué à lui payer le loyer, lui demandant de garder l'appartement en l'état, elle n'aurait pas eu le courage de chercher un nouveau locataire. Non seulement elle n'aurait pas supporté de voir quelqu'un d'autre s'installer au 221 B, mais elle aurait eu l'impression de trahir ses « garçons ».<p>

Affaissée sur le siège arrière du taxi dans lequel elle était revenue attendre John, elle sortit un mouchoir de son sac et essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues, elle devait se montrer forte, et défendre la mémoire de Sherlock envers et contre tous. Un jour, le monde entier saurait que tout ce qu'on avait pu dire ou écrire sur lui n'était que mensonges !  
>Irrationnellement, tout au fond d'elle-même, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer, malgré l'évidence. Sherlock était tellement exceptionnel qu'il était bien capable de revenir, pour botter le derrière de tous les imbéciles qui criaient haro sur lui !<p>

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.<strong>_


	6. Le regard de l'ange

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2 – Episode 3

* * *

><p><strong>JOHN<strong>

Sherlock ne mentait jamais, non qu'il ait eu une étique supérieure à celle des autres, bien loin de là, mais il en était tout simplement incapable. Il vous assénait les choses telles qu'il les voyait, quitte à blesser ceux à qui il s'adressait, telle était sa nature.  
>Il fallait, disait-il, considérer les faits dans toute leur nudité, c'était son crédo, les faits et uniquement les faits, sans que rien ne vienne perturber leur objectivité, laisser le côté émotionnel, voire la bonne éducation de côté, il n'y avait aucune place pour la dissimulation dans ce processus et même lorsqu'il vous manipulait, en toute mauvaise foi, pour arriver à ses fins, vous n'auriez jamais pu le prendre en flagrant délit de mensonge.<p>

Pourtant, ce matin là il avait menti, il ne pouvait qu'avoir menti, ses tripes le lui criaient, et John réalisait que les larmes qu'il avait versées, ces larmes tellement contraires à sa personnalité, n'étaient dues ni à la honte ni au remords, c'étaient des larmes de rage, de frustration pour avoir été contraint à agir contre sa nature profonde, contraint de faire en sorte de donner au monde, à ses amis, cette fausse image de lui.  
>Il fallait que le jeu en vaille vraiment la peine pour qu'il accepte de payer un tel prix. Et qu'est ce qui pouvait valoir plus pour Sherlock Holmes que la vérité, ou que son orgueil ? Il avait gagné, pourtant, Moriarty s'était suicidé. Quelle menace pouvait-elle encore planer pour le pousser à se donner la mort, et, peut-être pire pour lui, pour accepter de passer désormais aux yeux de tous pour un imposteur?<p>

Une phrase entendue jadis dans un sermon était soudain remontée du fin fond de sa mémoire : _« il n'y a pas de plus grande preuve d'amour que de donner sa vie pour ceux qu'on aime_ ». Et tout était subitement devenu lumineux, les choses s'étaient ordonnées comme par magie dans son esprit.

Dans la solitude de ce cimetière, il s'était soudain rendu compte que cet homme, que certains qualifiaient de psychopathe, qui se définissait volontiers lui-même comme un sociopathe de haut niveau, était peut-être, finalement, l'être le plus profondément humain qu'il ait jamais rencontré, totalement dévoué aux autres malgré son apparente indifférence, capable de sacrifier sa vie même, au nom de la justice et de l'amitié. Depuis la disparition de Sherlock, il était hanté par les dernières paroles qu'ils avaient échangées avant de séparer, ce soir là « _La solitude fait partie de moi, la solitude me protège_ » _« non, les amis se protègent ! _». Il était parti en maudissant son ami, il n'avait pas compris. Comment aurait-il pu comprendre ? Il n'était pas Sherlock Holmes, il ne voyait pas, au-delà des simples apparences, les choses que le commun des mortels ne pouvait pas distinguer… Pourtant, il aurait du ! Il connaissait Sherlock, il connaissait ses méthodes, il aurait du se douter que s'il agissait ainsi, il devait y avoir une bonne raison. Il comprenait maintenant que cette raison était précisément ce qu'il lui reprochait de ne pas faire : protéger ses amis.

Comment avait-il pu le croire égoïste à ce point ? N'avait-il pas presque tué un homme parce qu'il avait osé toucher à Mrs Hudson ? N'avait-il pas fait amende honorable, lui avouant n'avoir jamais eu aucun autre véritable ami que lui, allant presque jusqu'à le supplier de lui pardonner d'avoir blessé cette amitié, lors de l'affaire de Dartmoor ? N'avait-il pas continué à faire confiance à Molly malgré sa relation avec Moriarty ? Il n'en avait même pas voulu à Lestrade d'avoir été contraint de lui passer les menottes, quelques heures plus tôt. _« Lorsque vous avez éliminé l'impossible_ » avait l'habitude de dire Sherlock, « ce _qui reste, aussi improbable que cela puisse être, doit être la vérité_ », hors, John n'en douterait jamais, il était absolument impossible que Sherlock ait pu prononcer une telle confession de sa propre initiative, encore moins après le suicide de Moriarty, alors que plus rien ne le justifiait apparemment plus. Ce qui restait allait de soi, Jim avait tout prévu, même l'éventualité d'y laisser lui aussi la vie, et son chantage devait forcément lui survivre, pour que même mort, il ait encore une telle emprise sur Sherlock. Son hypothèse devait donc obligatoirement être la bonne, il ne pouvait s'agir que de la vie des personnes qui comptaient le plus pour lui.  
>Malgré le peu de probabilités que ses amis auraient accordé à la force de ses sentiments pour eux, c'était bien la valeur qu'il leur accordait, qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'inacceptable, après ça, le suicide n'avait certainement été qu'une formalité sans grande importance pour lui, jamais, de toute façon, il n'aurait pu supporter de vivre avec cette flétrissure.<p>

Un sanglot sans larmes lui déchira la poitrine. Mais pourquoi lui avoir confié, à lui, la mission insoutenable de révéler sa forfaiture au monde ? Pourquoi à lui, son ami le plus proche ? Il s'immobilisa brusquement. A quelques pas de là, il pouvait distinguer Mrs Hudson qui l'attendait, frêle silhouette tassée à l'arrière du taxi. Il savait ! Il savait qu'il comprendrait, il savait qu'il ne tomberait pas dans le panneau et qu'il lui garderait quand même sa confiance… il ne pouvait confier cette tâche qu'à quelqu'un en qui il avait une foi absolue, et c'était lui qu'il avait choisi !  
>Un étau lui broyait maintenant la poitrine, il se souvenait des paroles de Lestrade, au début de leur relation, lorsqu'il lui avait demandé pourquoi il continuait à le consulter malgré son caractère imprévisible : « … <em>parce que Sherlock Holmes est un homme exceptionnel, et que je pense qu'un jour, si nous avons beaucoup de chance, il pourrait même devenir quelqu'un de bien<em> ».  
>Il <strong>était<strong> quelqu'un de bien, il l'avait toujours été sous le masque derrière lequel il dissimulait si bien sa nature profonde. Si Sherlock avait fait ça, c'était pour lui adresser un dernier message, lui donner une ultime preuve de l'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, indécis, il n'avait pas ressenti cela depuis l'Afghanistan, cet espèce de picotement dans la nuque, ce sixième sens qui l'avertissait d'un danger et qui lui avait sauvé la vie au moins deux fois. Il se retourna brusquement. Aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, ne venait troubler la quiétude du lieu, sur un monument derrière lui, un ange de pierre grandeur nature, toutes ailes déployées, semblait le contempler d'un air pensif. Peu lui importait après tout, avec un soupir, il haussa les épaules et se remit en marche, sous le regard de l'ange.

**TBC**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.<strong>_


	7. Sherlock

**Disclaimer :** L'univers et les personnages de Sherlock Holmes appartiennent à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, la série « Sherlock » à la BBC

**Spoilers :** Saison 2 – Episode 3

* * *

><p><strong>SHERLOCK<strong>

Il y avait eu le mensonge et la fausse indifférence, quitte à se faire haïr, mais finalement, ne serait-ce pas mieux ainsi ?

Il y avait eu cette douleur dans sa poitrine cette pensée à peine formulée, comme une confirmation de ce qu'il avait commencé à soupçonner depuis quelques mois.

Il y avait eu la rencontre sur le toit, et le dénouement inattendu… Ne jamais sous-estimer ce à quoi peut conduire un égo aussi démesuré.

Il y avait eu la panique, le vertige, le vide absolu, le néant qui l'avait englouti l'espace d'un battement de cœur, avant que son cerveau ne recommence à fonctionner à toute vitesse.

Il y avait eu la peur, le plan B était infiniment risqué et avait été élaboré si vite… Mycroft et Molly auraient-ils eu assez de temps ?

Il y avait eu le retour de John, témoin indispensable, et cet ultime coup de fil, tellement difficile à passer, autant pour la peine qu'il allait causer que pour l'imposture qu'il allait propager.

Il y avait eu ces quelques minutes d'éternité où le temps s'était suspendu. Angoisse et griserie du danger, concentration extrême sur le but à atteindre.

Il y avait eu le choc, l'étourdissement et la douleur fulgurante, qu'il avait fallu surmonter pour continuer l'horrible comédie.

Plus tard, il y avait eu Molly qui avait soigné ses blessures, il y avait eu la sensation d'une piqure, et puis il n'y avait plus rien eu.

Lorsqu'il avait repris conscience, Mycroft était assis dans un coin de la chambre, il avait disculpé la jeune femme, c'était lui qui avait ordonné le somnifère, l'oubli pendant quelques heures… qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus de toute manière ?

Il n'avait pas assisté à la suite, cela aurait été beaucoup trop risqué, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de revoir son ami une dernière fois avant de s'embarquer pour le continent. Il n'avait jamais relâché sa surveillance sur son ancien logement, et ce matin-là, lorsqu'il avait aperçu John passer prendre Mrs Hudson à Baker street, il avait immédiatement compris et il s'était arrangé pour arriver avant eux. Mycroft aurait fulminé de le voir prendre un tel risque, mais plusieurs jours avaient passé et la surveillance de ses ennemis se relâchait de plus en plus depuis ses obsèques. Privés de leur chef, ils n'avaient plus aucune possibilité de lutter efficacement contre un adversaire qui non seulement les dépassait, mais qu'ils croyaient mort et enterré. La prudence et la nécessité de continuer la comédie s'imposaient malgré tout s'il voulait neutraliser définitivement toute l'organisation de Moriarty.

Il les avait vus arriver, parler, puis Mrs Hudson avait fait demi-tour, laissant John seul face à la stèle de marbre noir. De là où il était, il ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait, mais il avait perçu sa détresse. Lorsque les épaules voutées avaient été secouées par les sanglots, il avait ressenti quelque chose d'indéfinissable au fond de lui et il avait dû prendre sur lui pour ne pas sortir de sa cachette, la raison avait gagné, mais en regardant John se redresser et s'éloigner dignement, en bon soldat de Sa Majesté, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger sur ses propres réactions.

Cette amitié, il l'avait d'abord considérée un peu comme une expérience scientifique, et puis insensiblement, il avait fini par prendre goût à ce sentiment de chaleur que lui procurait la présence de John, sa compréhension et ses critiques, leurs affrontements dont il n'était pas toujours sorti vainqueur… son ami l'avait peu à peu ramené vers un chemin qu'il avait abandonné depuis tellement de temps, il lui avait ouvert les yeux, fait comprendre qu'humanité ne rime pas forcément avec faiblesse. Cet aspect de lui-même qu'il combattait depuis des années avec autant d'acharnement pouvait-il avoir des côtés positifs ? Il n'en était pas encore totalement convaincu mais il y avait ce « je ne sais quoi » tout au fond de lui…

John avait quitté le cimetière depuis longtemps, mais il était toujours là, le regard perdu dans le vague, ce pouvait-il que malgré tout, malgré son caractère impossible, malgré les sarcasmes et tellement d'autres choses, certains arrivent tout de même à l'apprécier ?  
>Il y avait Molly et son sourire triste, prête à tout faire, à tout accepter pour lui.<br>Il y avait Lestrade, bravant sa hiérarchie au risque de compromettre sa carrière pour l'avertir du danger.  
>Il y avait Mrs Hudson et sa confiance inébranlable.<br>Il y avait même Mycroft, qui se souciait peut-être réellement de lui, après tout !  
>Et puis bien sûr, il y avait John et son amitié inconditionnelle.<p>

Ils étaient devenus les siens, ils l'avaient changé. Le pincement dans sa poitrine s'accentua, il leur avait fait du mal, à tous, mais malgré tout, ils avaient eu foi en lui jusqu'au bout, un frisson le secoua et il resserra les pans de son manteau. Il était temps de partir et de se mettre en chasse, il devait réussir, il le leur devait bien.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un très grand merci aux reviewers! Je ne réponds pas toujours individuellement, mais le cœur y est.<em>**


End file.
